Question: Omar was assigned problems 31 through 59 for homework tonight. If Omar did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 31 through 59, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 29. We see that Omar did 29 problems. Notice that he did 29 and not 28 problems.